New-DGUSA Episode 2
New-DGUSA is live from Philadelphia, Pennslyvania Ring Announcer: Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen to New-DGUSA!!!! Coming to the ring at this time, the Open The Extreme Gate Champion Sabu!!!!! (Sabu walks down ramp and picks up Microphone and then enters ring) Sabu: I am tired of wrestling regular matches, i want to wrestle more improptu matches so i have decided to defend the Open The Extreme Gate Championship 24/7!!!!! under hardcore rules and the matches can be anywhere in building and anyone can win the title. (Christina Von EErie comes from under the ring and sneaks up on Sabu and Low Blows and rolls him up) (Refree runs into the ring to count the fall) Ref: 1 - 2 - 3!!! Ring Announcer: Your Winner and New Open The Extreme Gate Champion!!!! Christina Von EErie!!!! (Jon Moxley Runs down ramp and hits a Lariat on a celebrating Christina Von EErie and then rolls her up.) Ref: 1 - 2 - 3!!!! Ring Announcer: Your Winner and New Open The Extreme Gate Champion!!! Jon Moxley!!!! (Homicide comes from the crowd sneaks up on a Celebrating Jon Moxley and rolls him up ) Ref: 1 - 2 - 3!!!!!! Ring Announcer: Your Winner and New Open The Extreme Gate Champion Homicide!!!!! (Sabu comes back in the ring and dropkicks steel chair into Homicide's Face and pins him) Ref:1 - 2 - 3!!! Ring Announcer: Your Winner and New Open The Extreme Gate Champion Sabu!!!! (Sabu Runs to his car and escapes building) (Commerical Break) Match 1:Open The United Gate Tournament Mad Blanket Vs. Blood Warriors (Aries & Dragon Kid) Ring Announcer: Coming to the Ring at this time BxB Hulk & Akira Towzawa Mad Blanket!!!!! (Aries and Dragon Kid attack BxB Hulk & Akira Towzawa from behind and Aries throws BxB Hulk in the ring) BxB Hulk gets up and Austin Aries hits him with a Brain buster and rolls him up while Dragon Kid and Akira Towzawa brawl on the Ramp. Ref: 1 - 2 - 3!!!! Ring Announcer: Your Winners of the Match Blood Warriors!!!!! (Commerical Break) Match 2: Gail Kim's Open Challenge for the Open The Love Gate Championship Ring Announcer: Coming To the Ring at this time Gail Kim!!!! (Gail Kim walks down the ramp and picks up a Microphone and then enters ring) Gail Kim: First of all, i aint gonna do what Sabu did earlier, i am here to see if the girls in the back actually have the set to come out here and to accept my challenge. (Christina Von EErie walks out and accepts challenge and then runs to the ring) and as soon as Christina Von EErie got in the ring Gail Kim hit her with Eat Defeat and roll her up. Ref : 1 - 2 - 3!!!! Ring Announcer: Your Winner and still Open The Love Gate Champion Gail Kim!!!! (Commerical Break) Sabu walks out in his car and heads to his hotel room and then Fit Finlay pops out of the closet and hits him with a lead pipe and then rolls him up. (Refree comes out of Sabu's Bedroom and counts fall) Ref: 1 - 2 - 3!!! (Finlay grabs title and walks out of Sabu's Hotel Room.) Ref: Finlay!!!! where did you park the car? i need to get back to the arena!!!! (Commerical Break) Jack Pac walks out to the ring with a refree shirt on. Match 3: Main Event:Open The Freedom Gate Championship Tournament Lord Kentai Vs Pac ( No DQ Match) Ring Annoncer: Coming to the Ring Lord Kentai!!!! (Kentai walks down the ramp and then enters the ring) Ring Announcer: Coming to the Ring Pac!!!! (Pac walks down the ramp and then enters the ring) Kentai and Pac shake each others hands and the Kentai spits Green Mist in eyes and then hits a Spinning Roundhouse Kick on Pac and then rolls him up. Jack Pac: 1 - 2 - 3 !!! Ring Announcer: Your Winner of match Lord Kentai!!!! (Show Ends) New-DGUSA Copyright 2012 Category:New-DGUSA Category:Events